


Apocalypse Please

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, galaeotto fu mcfly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buonasera, avete presente quando ascoltate una canzone e all'improvviso vi passa in mente una fanfiction? Ecco, questo è quello che è successo a me: stavo ascoltando ' Apocalypse Please' dei Muse ed è nata questa flash.<br/>Qui Genn, abbandonato da Mcfly con film apocalittici, vodka e erba, si convince che se non dichiarerà al più presto i suoi sentimenti per Alessio il mondo finirà, quindi si precipita a casa sua in piena notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Please

**Author's Note:**

> Se la pubblico è colpa di Debi, prendetevela con lei. <3  
> Buona lettura :)

Sono le tre di notte e Gennaro si stava dirigendo verso casa      Iodice a piedi, da solo se non si considerava  la compagnia di una bottiglia ormai quasi completamente vuota di vodka.   
I suoi passi erano veloci e i suoi pensieri caotici mentre malediva McFly per avergli dato buca quella sera e averlo lasciato a bere da solo con vicino una montagna di film apocalittici e  un po’ d’erba. Era agitato più del solito e forse leggermente delirava, ma non aveva tempo per pensarci, anzi a pensarci bene non aveva più tempo per nulla. Era per quello che stava andando da Alessio, non aveva più tempo! Il mondo sarebbe potuto finire se non avesse fatto qualcosa, se non avesse superato la prova che aveva davanti come aveva sempre fatto con il proprio intelletto, non potendo contare su una forza sovraumana. Nel percorso aveva raccolto una viola da donare al suo amico, che poi aveva buttato a terra quando si era ricordato che Alessio non era una ragazzina, anzi.

Tutta la risolutezza e la spavalderia che era riuscito a trovare, però, erano scomparsi quando si era trovato davanti alla casa del ragazzo. Poco prima gli aveva inviato un messaggio in cui gli chiedeva di farsi trovare sotto, per cui la sua presenza davanti al portone non lo stupiva. La sua voce era stridula e impastata dalla copiosa quantità di alcol che aveva ingerito e il panico si era impossessato di lui: cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscito a parlare con lui? se il tutto si fosse rivelato un fiasco?  
«Alè ho bisogno di te, c'è un apocalisse da fermare».  
Davanti a lui  Alessio si era limitato ad alzare prepotentemente un sopracciglio con aria di sfida , o chissà cosa, quel ragazzo sapeva essere inleggibile. Genn non sapeva con quale ingenuità avesse potuto pensare che Alessio l'avrebbe aiutato nell'intero discorso e a volte la sua ingenuità lo stupiva. Alessio visto che il ragazzo non parlava aveva tossito, così da richiamare la sua attenzione , sia il panico. Genn si rese conto che non c'era più tempo per  le parole, per cercare di avere una conversazione sana, con lui quindi si era limitato ad avvicinarsi lentamente e baciarlo, piano a fior di labbra. Con la paura che Alessio avrebbe potuto fargli del male fisico, oltre  che emotivo. E prima che Genn si potesse allontanare lentamente per permettere a Alessio di fermarlo, come se non ne fosse stato capace prima, Alessio non glielo aveva permesso. Nello stesso modo non gli aveva permesso di obiettare prolungando il bacio. Quindi l'apocalisse del (suo) mondo era stata scongiurata, per questa volta ma questa relativa calma non era comunque destinata a durare.


End file.
